


tonight, you go

by angelica_barnes



Series: has it ever been just you and me? [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Drug Addiction, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelica_barnes/pseuds/angelica_barnes
Summary: zayn and liam fall in love. and they're perfect for each other, and they're happy, but all couples fight.and not all couples give up, but they do.





	tonight, you go

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from "Already Gone" by Kelly Clarkson

It was an accident, really.

They hadn’t meant to kiss one another in the shadows of backstage after their 156th show, they really hadn’t. They even managed to pass it off as a joke for a little while, but soon the hurt became too much and it was clear…

Zayn Malik and Liam Payne were very much in love.

 

 

-

 

They tried to hide it.

It was easy, at first - no one suspected, with all the attention focused on Louis and Harry’s budding romance. But Niall knew them well, and he could see it; if Niall knew your secret but didn’t know to keep it, then he’d tell. So soon everybody knew, and they wanted to hit themselves for how obvious it was, why hadn’t they seen it sooner?

Zayn kissed Liam in front of the whole crew at some point, earning cheers of celebration, and a smile from his lover.

 

 

-

 

It starts when Zayn and Liam sit separated for an interview.

They won’t touch each other, they won’t say a word, they won’t be themselves, and it’s killing them; everyone else can tell. They decide to watch Harry and Louis instead, how the two act over-affectionate with each other, and they ignore Zayn and Liam’s silent tension.

When it’s over, Liam pulls Zayn against his chest and Zayn lays his head there; they rock each other until words don’t hurt to say.

 

 

-

 

They reach the boiling point at two am in the hotel in Tokyo.

Niall sneaks into Harry and Louis’ room across the hall. It’s not quieter, by any means, because Liam and Zayn’s voices still carry through the wall, and they’re loud. But at least they’ve got the comfort of each other; Niall, Harry and Louis stay curled in each other’s arms, trying to sleep as things break and people cry.

The next day, Zayn doesn’t speak or see anybody, and Liam pretends that nothing’s wrong. Somehow, it’s convincing.

 

 

-

 

It becomes unbearable when Liam kisses Zayn angrily and Zayn melts into it.

The two boybanders disappear into their shared hotel room for hours, but the others can’t hear a sound. They wonder if their friends are okay for awhile, actually, and soon it’s proved that they’re not - Zayn storms out of Liam’s room later, when it’s very dark out, and Louis quietly goes after him.

They both come back reeking of smoke and an aura of high, and Liam just stares.

 

 

-

 

They see it coming from a mile away, this time.

Zayn and Liam shout and cry and run away from each other, every day, every night, and if you live anywhere close, then you haven’t slept for two weeks. Finally they all get a quiet night, but they can’t sleep a wink. They’re all too worried; damn Zayn and Liam for being such idiots.

At four am, Liam walks in with a passed out Zayn in his arms. But he doesn’t look concerned at all; his eyes are filled to the brim with disgust and tears.

 

 

-

 

It ends when they realize; Harry and Louis act as strangers, but Zayn and Liam have become so for real.


End file.
